Lured into the Mirror
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: The young smashers went into the Mirror World. Lucas got bad vibes about entering that place. Later resulting into his capture. The blonde boy was being held captive by Dark Meta Knight, as bait to lure Meta Knight into the Mirror World. Will Meta Knight save him. (Writer of World's AU, contains bondage)


**Author's Note: This story takes place in Writer of World's AU. The story is also inspired by one of her writing dumps (as GameGeek95 on Deviantart). So it's gonna be like the full version of one of those writing dumps/short demo stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros and its characters.**

^w^

It has been a full morning for Lucas, as he just finished his training with Meta Knight.

The blonde boy was now hanging out with his friends, at the back of the Smash Mansion.

"Hey guys!", Toon Link shouted. "Look what I found!" The young hylian showed the other children smashers a strange hand mirror.

When Lucas saw that, he instantly felt bad vibes coming from that. "W-Where did you get that?"

"Found it in a mirror shop! Duh!"

"But why would you get that?"

Toon Link rolled his eyes for a moment and said, "I don't know. I just saw it through a window of the shop, and the looks made me want to buy it!" He turned away for a moment and muttered, "It costed a quarter amount of my rupees."

The mirror was glowing in a strange dark blue aura.

The aura made Lucas glance at it a bit cautiously. "Did the owner of the shop told you about what it does?"

"Well now that I think about it, yeah!" He asked Ness to press the purple diamond on the bottom of the hand mirror handle.

"Are you sure?"

Toon Link nodded and said, "Just press this diamond, than press it again when you're done."

The raven-haired psychic agreed, and pressed it. He was teleported someone strange.

Everyone but the hylian gasped.

Lucas' vibes started to worsen, as the thought of his best friend vanishing elsewhere made him worry.

Ness was then teleported back to them when he pressed the diamond again. "Holy puff!", he shouted.

"What did you see poyo?!", Kirby asked.

"Oh my gosh! I saw a different world! It was all dark, like a horror themed land."

Everyone but Lucas was amazed about the mirror.

Villager turned to Toon Link and asked, "Did the owner say that it can bring more than 6 people in that world?"

Toon Link nodded.

"Well we better find out ourselves then!", Yoshi exclaimed.

Lucas gulped in fear. He didn't trust the mirror one bit. But he knew that his friends are there by his side, so it won't be _so_ bad. Right?

~~~time skip~~~

The young smashers were now in the new world.

Ness was right, it looked like a horror themed land.

"Okay, okay. We've seen this world now. Now can we go?", Lucas asked.

"No way!", Toon Link replied. "Just by seeing this for real, I want to see more of this!"

"Heck yeah poyo!", Kirby cheered.

Four of the smashers went to explore this place.

Ness can tell that Lucas was getting bad vibes about this place. "Hey Lucas.", he comforted. "Don't worry. We'll just look around this place for a good one hour, then I promised that we'll leave."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Lucas agreed, and the two psychic boys went to follow their other friends.

~~~time skip~~~

The young smashers ventured into a dark castle.

As they went deep in, the more darker it gets.

Thank goodness that Toon Link brought a lantern with him.

Lucas held onto Ness as tight, everyone but Toon Link started to become concern about the blonde boy. He was holding onto Ness since they got here. He looked around cautiously, and as he did that, he heard someone sobbing coming down the hall.

 _'Maybe it_ _won't be so bad to check it out..._ ', he thought to himself. He quietly let go of Ness' back, and ran to the other hall.

As he went further in, the more loud the sobbing gets.

"H-Hello?"

No response.

"Is anyone there?"

When he finally reached a dead end, he saw a grey puffball that looked like Kirby sobbing.

"Oh goodness!" Lucas went closer to it. "Are you okay?"

The grey Kirby just hugged the blonde psychic tightly, sobbing in his chest. Sobbing out blood.

"It's okay...It's okay..." Lucas hugged the grey Kirby back, comforting it.

But just as he comforted the young puff, a strange figure closed in on him.

"I'm here now young puff."

The figure then aimed a broken glass bottle over Lucas' head.

"You're gonna be al-" The blonde psychic was then hit by the glass bottle. Knocking him out cold.

"Perfect." The figure then dragged him away.

The grey Kirby didn't want to allow his master's (the figure's) orders, so he ran away to find the other young smashers.

~~~meanwhile~~~

The other young smashers, continued to look around the dark castle.

Toon Link was leading the way, while Kirby took pictures of the castle on his phone.

"See Lucas!", Ness said. "It's not that bad. I told you it's o-" He turned to look at Lucas, but he was not behind him. "Um...Lucas?" The raven-haired psychic looked around if Lucas was nearby. "Lucas?!" He got the others attention and said, "Guys! Lucas is gone!"

"What?!"

"But wasn't he holding you when we got here?", Yoshi asked.

"I thought he was, but now I don't see him anywhere."

"Wait poyo!", Kirby exclaimed. "Did any of you guys heard someone sobbing poyo?"

Everyone nodded, but Toon Link said, "That could have been just you."

"Hey! That's so mean poyo!"

"Could be!"

Ness' eyes widened and said, "Maybe Lucas went to investigate the sob."

"Poyo, poyo, poyo!" The grey Kirby ran to them.

"Shadow Kirby poyo? Is that you poyo?"

Shadow Kirby nodded.

"You know him?", Ness asked.

Kirby nodded. "He's a misunderstood Kirby, not an evil one poyo. So we can trust him poyo." He went to Shadow Kirby and asked. "Did you see a blonde boy somewhere?"

"Poyo!"

"My friends don't understand you poyo."

Shadow Kirby coughed and said, "Sorry poyo. Just used to my language poyo. My master forced me to lure blonde boy in poyo."

Kirby gasped. "You don't mean-"

The other puffball nodded.

"Oh no we need to get some help!"

~~~meanwhile~~~

Lucas didn't know how much time has past.

He started to wake up, having a painful headache from being knocked out. His forehead was now bleeding from the broken glass bottle.

"What happened?", he muttered to himself.

The blonde boy looked around to find himself in a dark room.

When he tried to get up, he realised he couldn't. He was tied to a chair, his arms behind his back, his waist and chest being tied to the chair's body, and his legs were tied to the legs of the chair.

He struggled to get out, but it was useless.

The bad vibes he was getting earlier were correct, as he was now stuck.

He tried to stay brave, he really tried. But fear was being absorbed fast.

Then he heard someone entering the room.

"Ahh. I see you're awake.", Dark Meta Knight said evilly. "You really have a soft spot for innocent looking creatures."

"W-What do you want from me?!", Lucas asked, trying to sound brave.

"Oh you know EXACTLY what I want." The dark puffball closed in on him. "I wanted your mentor to be dead! Killed by me!"

Beads of cold sweat fell down Lucas' face. "W-Why?!"

"For revenge for course." Dark Meta Knight quickly strapped in a ballgag around Lucas' mouth, gagging him effectually. "I'm getting tired of your whimpering and pleads."

Now Lucas was fully in fear, as he struggled harder in his bindings. "HLLP! HLLP!"

Dark Meta Knight then put his sword on the blonde psychic's neck and whispered, "Do that again, and I'll kill you."

Tears started to slid down, as Lucas stopped struggling.

~~~meanwhile~~~

The other young smashers came back from the dark world, worried about Lucas.

Shadow Kirby came with them and said, "I'm so sorry poyo. I didn't mean for this to happen poyo."

"It's okay poyo.", Kirby replied. "He forced you to do that horrible thing poyo..."

Toon Link and Ness started to argue about this.

"This is all your fault!", Toon Link shouted.

" _My_ fault?", Ness questioned angrily. "You're the one that bought that stupid mirror, and told me to use it!"

"Guys, guys! Don't fight.", said Yoshi, trying to break up the argument.

Yeah guys. We should be worried about Lucas being held captive in that horrid place!", said Villager.

"You're not helping."

"B-But what do we do?!"

"We can't tell any of the older smashers, or worse, the Hands.", Toon Link explained. "We might get in serious trouble if we tell anyone."

"So what do you want to do?", Ness asked.

"We have to save Lucas ourselves."

~~~meanwhile~~~

Meta Knight hasn't seen Lucas since their training finished for today. He started to worry about the young blonde.

He heard a knock on his door. The masked puffball saw a letter on the floor. He expected it to be a fan mail, and would just ignore it, but the one he saw made his heart almost stop.

There was a photo of Lucas bound and gagged, with a sword close to his neck. There were tears in his eyes, as Meta Knight can tell he was in fear.

There was even a letter attached to it. It read, "Come to the Mirror World if you want your precious student back. Mwahahaha! -DMK"

Just by recognizing the signature made Meta Knight's blood boil in anger. He equipped his sword, ready to kill the person who did this to the blonde psychic.

~~~time skip~~~

Meta Knight had one thing to do first. He went to the back of the Smash Mansion where the young smashers were grouped up. He heard them talking about a plan. "Excuse me...", he said as his eyes glowed red.

The young smashers tried to act like nothing happened.

"Oh! Uh...hey Sir Meta Knight.", Toon Link said. "What brings you here?"

"Care to explain..." He brought out the photo. "This!"

Toon Link's eyes widened. _'So that's what happened?'_ , he thought. "Wow! Umm...didn't know you were good at photoshopping."

"This ISN'T a photoshopped photo! This is actually Lucas! And I know he hangs out with you guys after his training with me...so what did you do!"

The hylian had nowhere else to go. He had no choice but to explain. "I'm sorry Sir Meta Knight. It's just that..." He showed the mirror. "I bought this mirror in a mirror shop. It looked cool, so I bought it."

"We didn't know it would send people to a dark world.", said Ness.

Meta Knight swiped the mirror out of Toon Link's hands. "You kids are not suppose to be using _this_ type of mirror!" He sighed. "There's rarely any of these kinds of mirrors now, knowing that these are dangerous ones."

The young smashers were allowed to leave, all except one.

"And you don't think I'm letting YOU off the hook Toony!"

Toon Link gulped and whimpered, "I said I was sorry."

The masked puffball grabbed him by his tunic and said, "I'll think about what to do with you, when I get Lucas back!" He dropped the hylian onto the floor. And teleported the the Mirror World using the mirror.

~~~time skip~~~

Meta Knight made it to the dark castle, as he looked around to find where Lucas is.

"Where are you Lucas!", he shouted.

No response.

"Are you here!"

No response again.

The masked puffball got his sword ready. Ready to kill the person who hurt the young blonde.

Then he heard quiet whimpers coming down the hall. He followed it, knowing that it was Lucas.

When he finally entered the room, he saw Lucas.

The blonde psychic was bound and gagged, but in a different position. He was now chained to the wall, with a ballgag shoved in his mouth, followed by a blindfold covering his eyes. He's even shirtless, revealing whipped marks on the young boy's body.

Meta Knight's blood boiled even more. Seeing his precious student like this, made him ready to kill the person who did this. He quietly went over to him. "Shh... It's okay." He gently removed the blindfold of off Lucas.

"Mmmph Knmmph?", Lucas whimpered through his gag. His eyes filled with tears.

"I got you now." He was about to get the keys to unchain him, but he heard a voice coming from behind.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a lovely reunion.", Dark Meta Knight mocked evilly.

Meta Knight drew his sword and said, "Let. Him. Go!"

"Why would I?"

The masked puffball charged at his dark copy.

The two started to fight, with Dark Meta Knight having the upper hand. "Just give up now! Then I'll take it easy on you."

"Never!" Meta Knight kicked him off.

Dark Meta Knight flew across the room, close to Lucas. He put his sword on the blonde's neck, saying, "One more step, and your student gets it!"

Meta Knight had no choice left, he dropped his sword, and kneeled onto the ground.

The dark masked puffball went to him. "Now then to finish y-" What he didn't expect was his original copy to get his sword back, and stab him in the heart. "You...bastard..." Then he dropped dead.

Blood was all over Meta Knight's mask. He got the keys to the chains, and went to Lucas' side. "Are you okay?", the masked puffball asked with concern.

Lucas removed the ballgag. As he was freed from the chains, he hugged Meta Knight tightly and cried in his chest. "It was so scary! I didn't want to die! I didn't want you to die either! It was just-" He didn't continue his last sentence, as he just cried in the puffball's chest.

Meta Knight comforted him and said, "It's alright Lucas. You're safe now. That's all that matter to me."


End file.
